The Broken Timeline
by TwiliMask
Summary: The cursed mask has returned, having cheated death with the same tool as the hero of time. However, will the Skull Kid be just another puppet of destruction or the needed hero?


**Hi! I hope the story is to your liking! I have a lot of ideas how to proceed but I am more of an artist type of person. So, writing isn't my territory nor English for that matter. If anyone is willing to be a beta reader I do love to know. PM me if you are interested or know someone that are. Take note that this is a mix of different zelda games so brace yourselves!  
**

* * *

I never thought I would relive true fear once more. My domain Sacred Grove, turned dark and vicious. This wicked magic corrupted my home, nothing was spared from its touch. Even me, Skull kid, was among the victims to this living nightmare.

My body getting weaker every second as I wander through the forest. I held the lantern close to my chest, terrified of what might jump me. I could feel eyes follow my every movement like a predator watching its prey. I quickly turned to my blind spots expecting to stand face to face with a monster. But there was nothing there, no signs, no nothing. I couldn't get my head around it, all my senses screamed danger, my heart beat increased tenfold of the thought of an invisible threat.

"W.W..who's there!?" I stammer, fear consuming my very being far to greatly for me to fully realize, that I at this very moment was reduced to nothing but a trembling, frightened, little Kokiri. The forest dead silent, not even a single sound, response, that even acknowledge my question. I couldn't take this familiar fear in my gut any longer, I ran.

Twigs hit my face as I force my way through the thick grown woodland. I paid little, to no attention of my surroundings as I ran like life depended on it. The threat didn't seem to falter no matter where I headed, if anything it increased. I tried to teleport out of view but my powers didn't respond to my commands, I was helpless.

Soon enough, I was forced to take a breather. I slowly decreased my pace to halt and put my free hand on a nearby tree for support. No, I couldn't escape this terror, it was impossible. My breath calmed down from its rapid rate before I took further notice of my surroundings. It was pointless to run and the only security I felt was from the light I carried. I looked down to my lantern that I held tightly in my hand. It was just now I realize something off about it.

The little light, no longer glowed as it should, the flame was replaced by something resembling a fog. It gave off a yellow unnatural light that hurt to look at. It was as if the darkness suffocated it.

"WAAAAH!" I yelp as something fly past me and vanish into nothing. I move my lantern to every direction trying to find the phenomenon. I didn't have to search long. The sky, swarmed by them, they were tiny flat square-shaped particles that rotated in the air. They vanish and reappear without notice.I had never seen anything like it. The matter completely defy gravity as it slowly trails up to the sky until it disappears.

I stared in awe but let the floating things be for now. My unease and fear developed due to this curse laid upon the land. Which meant I couldn't stand around and idle while things got worse. First things first, I must find my friends. I ignored the looming despair that radiates from the surroundings. I was hardly unaffected by its advances. I was completely overwhelmed by an unexplained heat, headache without physical cause and sudden desire to sleep.

I forced myself to move despite the pain in search for my friends, I needed to know if they were safe. I decided to head for the lake near the entrance of the Grove. I was confident that at least one of my friends to be there, and I was correct. However, my animal friends were all turned into spirits. A little blue flame was replaced of their former self. Their cries didn't travel far but enough for me to know whom it belonged to. The spirits didn't acknowledge my presence as I approached.

"Hello…can you hear me?" I wave my hand in front of the spirits but get no reaction. I retreat my hand in disappointment before I slump down to sit on the nearby stump. I could only witness, as my friends flicker in distress that soon got too painful for me to watch. I let my eyes wander elsewhere taking closer note to the forest. Plants, trees alike were spared from transformation nor showing any disturbance. My pointy ears soon perk up as I hear my name among the spirits.

"Skull Kid…please help us…" They whimper while a few spirits huddle close to each other for comfort.

I was speechless, I wished to bring them into a reassuring hug, but I couldn't! I scowl before I place the lantern down to the ground and pick up my music horn that was attached to my belt. I bring it to my lips and slowly start playing the melody of the lost woods.

The music echo through the forest breaking the silence and bring joy to the spirits. They hum in sync as I continue playing. My thoughts occupied with playing the song for hours on end. The time pass quickly and their original form start to break through, I no longer saw them as flames. I removed the horn and giggled. The wolves howled while the birds chirped continuing the melody.

But something caught my eye, the lake, my reflection! Yellow glowing eyes staring back at me. That wasn't my face, in fact it wasn't a face at all...a mask. My reflection wore a heart shaped mask. The V-edge lined up four spikes on each side with a pair on the top. It owned wide eyes with patterns curved along with it. The reflection giggle with my voice, it sent the shivers down my spine. The surroundings got abrupt silent as the reflection pulled out a blue ocarina.

A small memory sparked, I had seen it before! The ocarina that taught me the melody of the Lost woods. I glance to my friends that was now frozen still. The reflection giggled until the held ocarina was beneath the mask. The reflection played a different song, soothing gentle melody. It repeated with simple notes clear as sky. The rhythm was so harmonic as if the goddess work.

The reflection soon stopped and just like that disappeared. My real reflection returned but on the bottom of the lake was the ocarina.

I reach out to pick it up not caring that my sleeve get soaked in the process. I carefully rotate the object in my hand making sure it was real. It was graceful polished and clean. I move it to position and blow into it. The sound come out clear and beautiful just as it should. I stare down to my real reflection expecting it to change but nothing...

I take a deep breath and play the song my masked reflection did. A comforting warmth surround my very being. I close my eyes and enjoy the moment as I feel myself float away, something I never experienced before. I repeat it several of times until suddenly.

 **" _Missed me?"_**


End file.
